The London Gathering Hall: The Novelization
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction to thank all the Hunters that went to Capcom's Gathering Hall in the UK. Short stories from the tales from various hunters who went. Full summery in my profile.


_This is a special Fan Fiction to thanks all of the hunter that got involved in the Monster Hunter Gathering Hall in the UK, London. This story will be the retelling of other hunters tales with in the Hall. This story will not be chapter based but it will be a set of short stories. This will be updated with pictures and maybe based on videos. For all the people see this, enjoy, this is a shout out for all the people that took time to come down._

_Rayokarna B. aXcess_

* * *

The Gathering Hall: The Novelization

Story 1: First Steps

"Come on Sierra, not much longer now." The dark skinned hunter told the woman trekking behind him. She puffed and wheezed out of exhaustion and then sighed as she saw the smug look on Karna's face. She sighed as the look of expectance came over his face before she continued to follow him to what seemed to be their camp for the next two hours.

'_Why did I even agree to this?'_

She was snapped away from her thoughts as she slipped and buckled on what seemed to be a damp rock and her boots didn't have enough traction to keep her upright. As she was falling forward, she braced herself for impact before a strong arm caught her before she hit the ground. Looking up a little dazed she saw the Karna's stern face as he looked at with a little annoyance, blushing furiously at their close proximity she turned away. Karna, with little to no strength pulled her back upright and continued walking with no second look.

"Err...thank you." He answered without looking back.

"It's not a problem. We can't be late; we have someone accompanying us in this tutorial." Sierra's face reflected a little surprise at this revelation. She quickly questioned him.

"That isn't like you, bringing someone else your level on one of your tutorials. Not from what I hear anyway." She smirked; it's the first time she has found a weakness through Karna's facade, if he has one anyway. All she got back was another immediate answer.

"I'm not comfortable with blades." He said simply as he looked back enough to only see half his face. Still sporting a near expressionless face, he turned back to his path and kept walking, leaving Sierra with a smug grin on her face, challenging the teacher is always fun...

As the two finally saw the camp in sight, Sierra let out a breath of relief as they say another hunter waving at their arrival. Karna's face grew a grin as her say the silver coated knight. Karna graciously bowed as they two met before shaking hands.

"It's good to see you again my friend." The silver knight only nodded with smile on his face.

"Look, it's nothing. I know you ask for help on something that isn't you're expertise." Karna nodded as her wiped some of the snow from his Garuga Mail X.

"Yeah, especially when Tigrex breeding season is on, who know what could happen?" Karna pointed out. It actually was Tigrex season, with the numbers in the area nearly doubled and most of them in constant Rage Mode due to the hormonal burst; most hunters had to proceed with caution. The man nodded in agreement.

"There isn't any point in taking an unnecessary risk." Karna only smiled at the hunter's logic.

"So who is this then Karna, you're baby sitter?" A feminine voice from behind them called out behind them. Karna growled slightly in frustration which seemed only the hunter next to him could here. The grin on the hunter's face widened at the expression of annoyance in his face. With a gentle sigh, Karna spoke.

"Sierra, this is Ethan, he's a top hunter in the Gathering Hall. Ethan, this is Sierra, she's a novice to the art of hunting." Ethan smiled in approval.

"So she's the one interested in Dual Swords?" Karna only nodded then Ethan extended his hand towards the Mafumofu clad woman. She took it graciously and shook his hand.

"My name is Sierra, it's good to meet you and I hope I'm not useless on field." She said with a giggle. Again Ethan smiled back.

"The feeling is like-wise." Sierra then quickly turned to Karna who held a stoic expression.

"With equipment this guy is using, he might be able to save you from embarrassment." Karna only sighed heavily before walking to the supply box and searching for a few things. Sierra smirked and went up to look of his shoulder.

"Hiding your head in shame?" Karna only turned around and shoved a rolled up piece of paper into her hand.

"No, I want to get this done as quickly as possible; I don't how much longer my brain can handle you." Sierra quickly gasped at his sudden outburst while he started to trek out of camp on to the main field. Ethan whistled mockingly before walking on himself.

"Don't let her get under your skin too much Karna." Karna only growled louder in slight outrage.

...

...

...

As they reached the ice caverns of the snowy mountain ridge, Ethan and Karna took their respective hot drinks while Sierra was immune to it due to her jacket and armour like clothing keeping her warm. As they walked on deeper into the caverns, Sierra dropped back slightly to speak Karna.

"What armour is he wearing?" She asked confused.

"It's the Rathalos Silver melee set. Or better known as the '_Silver Sol_', apparently it has powers on boosting your offence." She laughed then scanned Karna from head to toe with her eyes.

"Looks a lot better than yours, I mean really..." She told him as she pointed the scale like purple armour he donned. He only sighed and ran his hand through his silver 'Rathalocks' and walked faster before jumping to climb up on to the ridge.

"Whatever..." He wasn't in the mood for this, really it wasn't. As Sierra tried to grab on to the ledge she slipped causing her to fall the small distance before Karna's hand shot down to catch her wrist. Still holding the stern expression that he was wearing when he last caught her, he pulled her up the now blushing novice huntress.

"Th...Thank you..." She mumbled before Karna just nodded and climbed up again towards the summit through the frosty tunnels.

...

...

...

As the trio got to the summit, Karna was going through all the basic instructions on attack with Dual Blades with Ethan helping out with different things details.

"So now, to do the spinning attack, jump and twirl in mid air like you're making a tornado." Karna instructed, and he jump and span as his Divine Saw Slicers buzzed and the rumbled as his blades cut through the air. Landing graciously, he put his weapons away and then motioned for Sierra to have a go.

"Here goes nothing..." She mumbled as she drew her Bone Scythe. Bending her knees slightly to give her that bit more of a boost, she jumped as high as she could and spun into the air. Feeling she had it, she smiled internally as the cold wind rushed past her face as she began to descend, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something.

"Ow..." She muttered, rubbing her behind just after she unceremoniously hit the ground.

"You forgot the landing..." Ethan pointed out in turn caused her to glare at him.

"Well I know that!" She half shouted.

"It wasn't bad for a first try." Karna said which took both other hunters by surprise.

"Eh!?"

"You think so?" Ethan asked as Karna nodded.

"Yeah, she has the basics down so all it will need is a little polishing and it will be sorted." Ethan put a hand to his chin before thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Karna nodded as Sierra go back up and brushed herself off.

"Well should I try again?" The long haired huntress spoke, and the Karna was just about to reply when there was a small quake.

"What on earth...?" Ethan muttered as the quake happened again but this time it was followed with a roar.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Karna muttered as he ran to Sierra's side protectively as he withdrew his Dual Swords.

"Wh...What is that noise!?" Sierra panicked as she huddled closer to Karna's side. Ethan also drew his weapons and nodded at Karna.

"It's a Tigrex, and it doesn't seem happy..." Ethan called out as the quakes got more violent and the roars got louder. As the two Expert hunters got were back to back within a meter radius with Sierra huddled into the middle awaiting the incoming danger.

"Why don't we just run!?" She called out. Ethan turned to shush her.

"Don't talk so loud, movement and noise only aggravate it if it's as close as it I think it is." Sierra whipped her head round a few before taking off.

"Screw what aggravates it, I'm not sticking around long enough to find out." Karna tried to reach out for her but he wasn't quick enough.

"Sierra wait!" As she ran towards the exit, a shadow closed in on her position as it got wider like it was blocking the exit. Then suddenly a quadruped winged wyvern dropped from the sky with a tremendous crash, knocking Sierra off her feet. As she tried to clamber back up the monster turned to her, its teeth gnashing together, eyes dilated as the blood rushed to its claws. It suddenly reared its head back and gave an all mighty roar, causing Sierra to cover her ears in pain from the screeching noise. Shaking its head as it recovered from its own burst, it spotted the novice in front and pulled a claw back like it was ready to strike. Then as its arm came crashing down on the floor it several medium size boulders came up from the ground going right toward the paralyzed hunter.

"GET DOWN" Karna shouted as he jumped on Sierra and covered her as the boulders flew over their head. Thinking quickly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled through the snow to the left to avoid it's on coming charge. Looking back after feeling the wind rush, he saw the Tigrex chance after Ethan who was skilfully dodging and evading its attacks. Looking at the novice huntress in his arms, he noticed that she passed out.

"Oh for crying out loud..." He groaned as he scooped her into his arms bridal style and turned to Ethan and the Tigrex. "She passed out from the panic!" An elongated moan of frustration escaped him as he landed a basic combo to the Tigrex's leg causing it to fall over on to one side. Rolling away from it, he ran towards Karna and Sierra, face full of concern.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked swiftly as he turned to the Tigrex who was now recovering and looked angrier than ever.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." From the pouch in his back pocket, he pulled out a glowing yellow orbed and handed it to Ethan. "Do the honours..." Ethan only smirked before taking it from him and looking back at the Tigrex.

"I figured you'll bring one of these..." He looked at the direction of the Tigrex .As he threw it in the vision and the current path of the charging monster. Taking a split second to cover their eyes as the flash bomb went off; the Tigrex was caught unawares by the bright light and flinched back in surprises which resulted in it being completely blinded.

"Yeah! How do you like that!?" Ethan mocked as Karna just laughed.

"As entertaining as it is, I would rather not find out, especially with this bundle of joy in my arms." Ethan only laughed as the trio made a break for the exit, leaving the disgruntled, confused and blinded Tigrex to live another day.

...

...

...

As the duo of the two expert hunters walked through the grassy field area of the snowy mountains with the now dozing Sierra on Karna's back, the sun set, casting a strange red glow to the area.

"Well, that must have been interesting for anyone's first attempt at hunting." Karna only laughed as he lifted Sierra slightly to make sure he was comfortable carrying her.

"Yeah I know, must have been a terrifying experience." Ethan only nodded.

"But hey, everyone has to start somewhere." Karna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, everyone has different first steps."

...

...

...


End file.
